bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Jatalie
This page is about Jatalie; a ship between James Brandt Beckett and Natalie Dimitri Cross. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Jatalie: * Already Over - Red - End Of Silence * Angels - Within Temptation - The Silent Force * Another Way Out - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground * Anything For You - Evanescence - Not For Your Ears* * Apex Predator - Otep - Hydra * Aquarius - Within Temptation - The Silent Force * Big Machine - The Goo Goo Dolls - Gutterflower * Bounce - The Cab - Whisper War * Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence - The Open Door * Closure - Maroon 5 - Red Blue Pills * Clowns (Can You See Me Now?) - t.A.T.u. - 200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane * Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have) - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * A Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation - The Silent Force* * A Demon's Fate - Within Temptation - The Unforgiving * E.T. - Katy Perry - Teenage Dream * Fire And Ice - Within Temptation - The Unforgiving * Friend of Foe - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * Frozen - Within Temptation - The Heart Of Everything * Fucked Up Situation - My Darkest Days - My Darkest Days* * Haunted - Evanescence - Fallen * I Almost Told You That I Loved You - Papa Roach - Metamorphosis * I Hate You - Sick Puppies - Tri-polar * Lips On You - Maroon 5 - Red Blue Pills * Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne - Let Go * Loves Me Not - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * Love To See You Cry - Enrique Iglesias - Escape * My Medication - Papa Roach - Crooked Teeth * Monologue - She Wants Revenge - She Wants Revenge * New Way to Bleed - Evanescence - Evanescence * Operate - Three Days Grace - Transit Of Venus * Perfect Enemy - t.A.T.u - Dangerous and Moving * Playing for Keeps - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis * Pretend You Care - Mikky Ekko - Time * Russian Roulette - Rihanna - Rated R * See Who I Am - Within Temptation - The Silent Force * Shot In The Dark - Within Temptation - The Unforgiving * Show Me Love - t.A.T.u. - 200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane * S.O.S (Anything but Love) - Apocalyptica, Christina Scabbia - Worlds Collide * ...To Be Loved - Papa Roach - To Be Loved * What Have You Done - Within Temptation, Keith Caputo - The Heart Of Everything * White Rabbit - Egypt Central - White Rabbit * Written In Blood - She Wants Revenge - This Is Forever *song may not be available on Spotify playlist